1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to structures for transmitting electrical current.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology node advances in semiconductor devices, the dimensions of the semiconductor devices continue to decrease. As millions of devices and circuits are positioned onto a semiconductor chip, the wiring density and the number of metal levels are increased generation after generation. As interconnect dimensions continue to decrease and the density of interconnect structures and devices increase, the alignment between different interconnect structures becomes more crucial.